Doctor Who
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: Y sus hermanos tuvieron una idea brillante: “Desquítate Inglaterra.”


Titulo: Doctor Who

Pareja: UK x USA (Arthur / Alfred)  
Frase: "No se enoje, desquítese"

Resumen: Y sus hermanos tuvieron una idea brillante: "Desquítate Inglaterra."

Advertencia: Errr ninguna ^^U  
Notas: Aparición del resto de paises que forman Reino Unido, (seh Gales, Escocia e Irlanda del Norte), quizás mucho OCC ;_; Lo siento de verdad. Creo que se me fue de las manos el carácter de los personajes.

Caminó por los largos pasillos que lo llevarían a la salida de aquella sala de conferencias. A su lado iba Arthur con una sonrisa bastante extraña en él y más adelante iban el primer ministro y el presidente. Alfred sonrió más animadamente, tomando la mano del mayor, aplicó un poco de fuerza para que se detuviera y dejara que los dos políticos se adelantaran algunos pasos más.

— ¿Qué sucede Estados Unidos? —preguntó Inglaterra, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—Sabes que esta junta durara mínimo unas tres semanas, ¿cierto? —el inglés asintió. — Ya preparé todo el itinerario para cuando terminen las juntas. ¡Te salvaré de tu aburridísimo pasatiempo de bordado! —gritó con euforia, llamando la atención de los políticos.

—Gracias, pero no gracias Estados Unidos. —comenzó, con ese tono tan monótono y educado. — Y tú aceptas los suéteres que te envió ¿no? —ante aquello Alfred hizo una mueca, restándole importancia.

— ¡Te veré en tu casa en tres horas, justo a la hora de la cena! ¡Y no acepto objeciones! —terminó, siguiendo a su presidente mientras Arthur seguía a su ministro.

Tres horas después, a las siete en punto de la tarde, Arthur se encontraba acostado en el lado derecho de su sillón favorito frente al televisor, afuera estaba lloviendo como de costumbre y el clima estaba bastante fresco, por lo cual una manta perfectamente doblada se encontraba en un extremo del sofá. Y al lado derecho del sofá estaba una mesita con varios dulces en un plato, y al lado de estos descansaba una taza de té junto a una tetera.

Arthur tomó el control remoto y encendió la televisión, prendiendo a su vez el DVD y presionando play. Sus hermanos se habían ido a uno de los miles de pubs de Londres, por lo cual no estarían molestándolo y podría disfrutar de su pasatiempo secreto. Una sonrisa ligera adornó los labios de Reino Unido.

La serie comenzó y absorbió toda la atención del inglés de forma inmediata, hasta que media hora después tuvo que ponerle pausa y pararse de mala gana de su sofá, el timbre sonaba de forma insistente.

— ¿Estados Unidos que haces aquí? —preguntó desconcertado y molestó.

— ¿Cómo que "qué hago aquí"?, ¡Vine a llevarte a cumplir el itinerario! Y es hora de la cena, una cena de verdad no esas cosas quemadas que sueles hacer y... —

—Alfred —llamó, captando brevemente la atención del más alto. — Nos vemos mañana en la reunión, adiós. —dijo con rapidez, pero fue detenido por Estados Unidos.

—No, no. No puedes correr al héroe Arthur. —empujó la puerta y entró en la casa. — ¿Acaso hay algo que no debería ver aquí? —dijo con picardía y doble sentido, sonriéndole de pasada.

Estados Unidos entró a la casa como si fuese la propia, no es que fuera demasiado ha dicho lugar, pero lo que era de Arthur era suyo ¿no? Llegó hasta la sala viendo el desorden poco usual en el mayor, hasta que el programa en la televisión llamó su atención.

— ¿Doctor Who? —preguntó sorprendido, esas eran las primeras temporadas. — ¿Cómo las conseguis… —calló al caer en la cuenta. —Claro, eres Inglaterra, tenías que tenerlas ¿verdad? —frunció el ceño, antes de darse cuenta de que estaba siendo ignorado por la otra nación. — ¿Arthur? —nuevamente no hubo resultado positivo, simplemente el sonido de la televisión subiendo de volumen.

Durante las siguientes dos horas Alfred hizo y deshizo todo lo que pudiese enojar a Inglaterra. Criticó su comida, despreció su té, insultó a sus criaturas mágicas —las cuales no existían—. Incluso se metió con su literatura fantástica y sus cuentos clásicos, pero lo único que consiguió fue que el volumen del programa aumentara.

Sintiéndose irritado, se fue sin despedirse y azotando la puerta con fuerza, esperando el regaño seguro por aquella grosería, el cual nunca llegó. Ese comportamiento siguió durante el resto de la semana, con Inglaterra ignorándolo y provocando su mal humor.

Inglaterra nunca, nunca lo ignoraba. Por ningún motivo o circunstancia, y mucho menos por una tonta serie. Por más famosa que esta siga siendo. No importaba si se trataba del Doctor Who, ni si quiera Robin Hood había logrado quitarle de aquella atención que Inglaterra le daba. Porque regaños o no, le prestaba atención. Y Alfred no estaba dispuesto en lo absoluto a perderla de un día para otro, menos por culpa de unos tontos DVDs.

Esos DVDs tenían desaparecer.

Fue así que, con cuidado y sigilo, mientras todos dormían en casa de Reino Unido, Alfred se deslizó con cautela utilizando sus dotes de espía y agente del FBI. Llegó hasta la sala donde aún reposaban las cajas de los DVDs, los tomó todos y los colocó en su mochila, después salió de la casa.

En la mañana, cuando Inglaterra se había terminado de arreglar para ir a la conferencia de ese día, al pasar por la sala no notó que faltaban sus discos. El día había pasado casi sin inconvenientes, habían llegado a acuerdos con el jefe de Estados Unidos, éste último por alguna razón que Inglaterra desconocía no dejaba de dedicarle _esa_ sonrisa que ponía siempre que hacía una travesura. Pero decidió ignorarla en ese momento a pesar de lo mucho que lo molestaba, ya cuando terminara la última temporada de Doctor Who podría dedicarse a averiguar que sucedía con Alfred que estaba tan raro.

Una vez en la sala de su casa, habiendo terminado su bordado y rodeado de sus hadas fue a prepararse una buena taza de té, estaba algo libre y pensaba terminar con el capitulo que había dejado a medias la noche anterior. Cuando terminó se fue a sentar a la sala, donde no había ni un solo disco.

— ¿Dónde están? —preguntó, buscando los discos por toda la sala, luego en la estantería, en su bodega y en todo lugar posible. — ¡Escocia, Gales, Irlanda! —gritó a sus hermanos mayores cuando los vio, los cuales le miraron entre molestos y desdeñosos.

— ¿Qué quieres y por qué estas gritando? —dijo Escocia con una sonrisa. — ¿No eres tú el que exige que se hable y no se grite en esta casa, Arthur? —remató, con un deje de burla.

—Sus modales son defectuosos —dijo Irlanda.

Arthur tomó aire, exasperado. ¿Por qué todos sus hermanos daban tantos problemas? Obviamente, Canadá no iba incluido. Les envió una mirada furiosa y sus hermanos pararon de reírse.

— ¿Ustedes no habrán tomados los discos del Doctor Who, cierto? —Gales negó con la cabeza, Escocia levantó una de sus cejas e Irlanda sólo se rió para luego negar. — ¿Seguros?

—O los perdiste o te los han robado, y no fuimos nosotros. —dijeron a la vez, disfrutando del karma que estaba sufriendo Inglaterra, antes de salir y cerciorarse de que sus propios discos de Doctor Who estaban en donde ellos los tenían.

La semana que siguió fue tensa para Estados Unidos, Inglaterra lo miraba como analizándolo, aunque sin duda al menos ya le prestaba la atención que antes le negaba. Pero no podía quitarse la sensación que tenía de ser una ratón de laboratorio bajo la lente de un científico. Sólo tenía una palabra para describirlo: Incomodidad.

—Oye Arthur, err… ¿a dónde vamos? —preguntó el estadounidense con cierto recelo, dejándose guiar. —Creí que iríamos a comer o algo así…

—La comida es hasta antes de las dos —cortó sin delicadeza. Al poco rato llegaron a su destino. — Aquí estamos, La Torre de Londres —sonrió ampliamente al ver el ligero estremecimiento en el más alto. — Aquí, como ya sabes encerrábamos a los presos y criminales.

—Sí, claro. Tu torre —sonrió nervioso, tratando de evitar pensar en las historias de fantasmas que rondaban aquel lugar. — ¿Por qué me trajiste hasta aquí?

Arthur sonrió poniendo los ojos en blanco, dándole un aspecto tenebroso, siendo rodeado de una ligera aura oscura. Miraba fijamente a Estados Unidos, quien tuvo un estremecimiento mayor al anterior ante aquella visión. Inglaterra daba miedo.

—Ar-Arthur… —comenzó tartamudeando un poco.

—Pensé que te gustaría hacer turismo. Ya sabes, nunca te llevo a ningún lado así que supuse que sería bueno traerte por aquí. —comenzó como quien no quiere la cosa, pero sin quitar la aterradora expresión.

— ¡Y creíste qué tu torre sería el mejor lugar turístico! —gritó tratando de no sonar aterrado, cuando algo frío pasó por su espalda.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo mi torre? —gruñó instintivamente, mirándolo de una forma más asesina. — ¡Mucha gente viene aquí a verla!

—Es vieja y…. —no dijo nada más, el era un héroe y los héroes no tenían miedo de nada. Ni si quiera de las torres viejas y embrujadas. Un golpe fuerte contra su cabeza lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. — sólo eso.

— ¡¿Vieja?! ¡Te voy a….! —gritó, pero unas voces gritando de forma lúgubre los distrajeron a ambos.

Estados Unidos se tensó visiblemente.

—In… Inglaterra, no juegues así… —dijo de forma cortada.

—No fui yo

— ¿Cómo qué… —no terminó lo que iba a decir, pues nuevos chillidos y sonidos de cadenas se escucharon.

—Sabes Alfred, esta torre es el centro de reuniones de los más de cien fantasmas que viven aquí en Londres —comenzó Inglaterra, escuchando el chirrido de las cadenas oxidadas siendo arrastradas por el piso de piedra de la torre. — Muchas de las personas que mentían y robaban a la corona venían a dar aquí. Para siempre.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Eso qué tiene que ver conmigo Arthur? —dijo nervioso, su mente se estaba sugestionando. Sentía que algo frío y rasposo rozaba su espalda.

—Sólo es un comentario. —sonrió con satisfacción. — ¿Qué tienes Alfred? Te ves muy pálido y nervioso.

— ¿Yo, cómo crees? —dijo con ademanes exagerados, sonriendo de forma fingida y soltando una risa nerviosa y escandalosa, la cual se esfumó cuando sintió algo pesado cayendo sobre su cuerpo.

Durante los siguientes minutos Alfred se sintió tan aterrado como cuando era una pequeña colonia y Arthur se divertía asustándolo, para luego decirle que todo estaba bien. Estados Unidos respiró varias veces, ¿qué le había dicho Arthur?, ¿qué en esa torre sólo metían a los mentirosos y ladrones a la corona? Tragó saliva, probablemente era su mente y su conciencia quienes le jugaban aquella pasada tan horrible, porque Inglaterra se veía totalmente relajado.

— ¡Muy bien! ¡Yo tome tus DVDs del Doctor Who! —gritó, para luego agregar de inmediato. — Pero sólo porque te estaban absorbiendo demasiado y yo, que soy un héroe, tenía que salvarte —dijo de corrido, sintiendo de inmediato que aquel peso sobre su cuerpo desaparecía al igual que los gritos y lamentos.

Inglaterra lo miró con _aquella_ expresión de "estas en problemas mocoso", pero no importaba, realmente estaba aliviado.

—Quiero esos DVDs ahora mismo, ¿entendiste bastardo? —gruñó, haciendo gala de su terrible mal humor.

Cuando salieron por la puerta de la inmensa torre y de los alrededores, Alfred que ya había recuperado su color, no se percató que detrás de ellos salían unos felices Escocia, Irlanda y Gales, quienes se habían divertido de lo lindo grabando al "valiente héroe" que tenían por sobrino. Que Inglaterra les hubiera dado entradas para ver al Manchester si lo ayudaban no tenía nada que ver.

Tomaron el tren y llegaron al hotel donde se estaba hospedando Alfred, subieron a la habitación y éste tomó su mochila, pero al abrirla se dio cuenta de que no estaban los DVDs.

—Arthur, ¿qué harías si te digo que tus DVDs no están donde los dejé? —preguntó nervioso.

Inglaterra volvió a perder su sonrisa, sustituyéndola por sus ojos en blanco y se acercó peligrosamente al cuello de Estados Unidos.

— ¡Más te vale encontrar mis DVDs me oyes! —comenzó gritando. — ¡No tenías ningún motivo para entrar en **mi** casa **sin mi** permiso a quién sabe que hora a robarte **mis** DVDs!

—Cal-Cálmate Arthur. Ya veras que aparecen… —sonríe. — En algún lado… —susurró.

Lo que Arthur hizo en su casa lo repitieron en la habitación de Estados Unidos. Inglaterra había obligado a Alfred a buscar sus discos hasta el último rincón durante horas, incluso en lugares en que ya habían revisado con anterioridad, finalmente cuando el sol cayó y la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre la ciudad londinense nuevamente, Arthur se dio por vencido.

— ¡Maldito mocoso emancipado y desagradecido! —gritó abriendo la puerta de golpe, con la ropa escurriéndole. Gales, que andaba cerca y le escuchó decidió acercársele, después de todo si Inglaterra enfermaba sólo sería una molestia.

—No grites y sécate, si enfermas sólo serás una molestia. —dijo sin tacto.

— ¡Escuche el hermoso sonido de Inglaterra maldiciendo! —canturreó Irlanda feliz de la vida, entrando en el campo de visión de sus hermanos menores. — ¿A quién debo felicitar por ponerte así? –preguntó con su sonrisa despreciativa.

— ¡A quién crees idiota! —respondió con furia.

—No te enojes Inglaterra, desquítate. Es más normal en ti. —sugirió Gales, evaluando la situación. — Y te quedarás con una mejor sensación, ¿no crees?

Inglaterra cerró la boca y sonrió.

— Sí él tomó algo tan preciado, ¿no deberías tomar algo del mismo valor? —sugirió Irlanda, siguiéndole la corriente a Gales, cualquier cosa que mantuviera a Inglaterra ocupado y lejos de ellos era de su agrado.

—Muy bien… tengo una idea pero necesito su ayuda —dijo con algo de dolor en la voz, odiaba pedirle ayuda a sus hermanos mayores por el único motivo de que en su vida apenas le habían ayudado en contadas veces.

— ¿Qué ganamos con eso? —gruñó Irlanda, mirándolo asesinamente.

— Quitar las grasosas hamburguesas del país durante algunos días…

—Tenemos un trato Inglaterra. —sonrió complacido, sacando una pluma. — ¿Dónde firmamos?

Esa misma noche los cuatro integrantes del Reino Unido firmaron el acta que declaraba que las tiendas McDonalds estaban oficialmente prohibidas en el Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña y el Norte de Irlanda hasta que se solucionara un caso de robo a la corona que se había efectuado.

— ¡ARTHUR QUÉ DIABLOS SIGNIFICA ESTO! —gritó Alfred al ver aquel papel en sus manos.

—Significa que hasta que no recuperes **MIS** DVDs tendrás que comer comida británica. Y aún queda toda una semana de conferencias, maldito mocoso traidor, así que te sugiero que seas un "héroe" y los encuentres. ¡Aunque tengas que buscar en TODO el país!

O sí, desquitarse era muchísimo mejor que enojarse.


End file.
